Bloodclan Has Arisen
by xXAsWeDreamXx
Summary: Bloodclan, the clan with no rule, only with a tyrannical leader, has arisen. Taking many clumsy footsteps, they returned back onto their paws. A whole new Bloodclan has taken place, except for one cat. The cat, that was the first to reign over Bloodclan. It was Scourge, who was strangely brought back to life. Will Scourge build Bloodclan into astonishing levels? Or.. die trying?
1. Allegiances

**~ BloodClan**

 **\- Leader:** 'Scourge' (Black Pelted Tom with one White Front Paw, Ice Blue Eyes, Wears a Purple Bloodstained Dog Tooth  & Cat Claw Collar)

 **\- Deputy:** 'Shard' (Sand Pelted Tom with White Tail Tip and One White Patch on his Right Eye, Pale Yellow Eyes, Wears a Black Dog Tooth  & Cat Claw Collar)

 **\- Vice Deputy:** 'Rift' (Grey Pelted She – Cat with White Tail Tip, Turquoise Eyes, Wears a Navy Dog Tooth  & Cat Claw Collar)

 **\- Warriors:**

. Strike (She – Cat)

. Ender (Tom)

. Blue (Tom)

. Echo (She – Cat)

. Melody (She – Cat)

 **\- Apprentices:**

. Fallen (Tom)

. Violet (She – Cat)

. Mist (She – Cat)

\- Medicine Cat:

. Orchid (She – Cat)

 **\- Queens:**

. Cry (She – Cat)

. Sanity (She – Cat)

. Skull (She – Cat)

 **\- Kits:**

. Smoke (Tom) (Skull's Kit)

. Hurricane (Tom) (Cry's Kit)

. Wildfire (She – Cat) (Cry's Kit)

. Pebble (Tom) (Sanity' Kit)

. Leaf (She – Cat) (Sanity's Kit)

 **\- Elders:**

. Shatter (Tom)

. Dapple (She – Cat)

* * *

 **(We are focusing mostly on Bloodclan in this fanfiction. I apologise if you were expecting me to list all of the Five Clans plus Bloodclan allegiances).**


	2. Prologue

''Those Memories..''

''Memories... why can't they go away?'' The ginger tom muttered, as his mind was littered with the same constant thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to erase them, they would not go away.

He leaped onto a large stone, and looked up at the mighty crowns of the trees, sheltering most parts of Thunderclan camp.

'It's been two moons and I can't seem to understand why I haven't forgotten about that terrible day... the day Whitestorm.. got killed.' He thought. The gentle breeze that weaved through leaves and branches of trees was all that was heard.

The ginger tom had some quiet time, at last, after a long day of keeping to his duties of a Leader, receiving easy or difficult tasks, and completing them.

In a couple of heartbeats, that silence was broken by the Leader's mate, by a sand pelted she – cat.

''Firestar, I've been looking for you. What's wrong?'' The she – cat asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the ginger tom's grass green eyes that slowly began to glow as the sun fell lower and lower, closer to the horizon that was not been able to be seen due to the crowns of the trees above blocking it.

Firestar met the sand pelted she cat's grass green eyes. ''Nothing is wrong, Sandstorm. Thank Starclan that nothing is wrong, though.'' He spoke, and gave his mate a warm smile.

Sandstorm lightened up every single time her mate smiled at her. It brought her the warmest and happiest of memories she had with him. ''Now come on. I could see you were thinking about something. Tell me about it, please.''

Firestar sighed, and looked away, his warm smile fading from his muzzle. ''To be honest with you.. I haven't been thinking about the brightest of things..'' He paused, and decided to keep eye contact as he spoke to Sandstorm. ''That battle. That battle we had with Bloodclan about two moons ago. I don't exactly know why are those memories still stuck in my head, but they are. I can't seem to do anything about them.''

Sandstorm kept silent, she continued listening as her mate spoke.

''.. nothing can change the cost that we paid. Many loyal cats died. Our good friends. I can never forgive myself for Whitestorm's death.''

Sandstorm was still silent for a couple of heartbeats. 'He is thinking about the battle with Bloodclan? Wow, I would have never guessed.' She thought to herself.

''Firestar,'' She spoke. ''I understand that you feel guilty that you couldn't save Whitestorm. But you shouldn't. Whitestorm would have wanted you to move on. To remain who you truly are. He believed that Greystripe would have been the rightful new Deputy of Thunderclan, and he was right.''

Firestar raised an eyebrow ''But so many lives were lost and-''

''I know.'' Sandstorm interrupted. ''But we had no choice. We fought. We did what was needed. If we wouldn't have fought, Bloodclan would have still probably wiped us all out one by one.''

Silence was present for a couple of heartbeats. Firestar did not know if he could say any more about that topic. He sighed. ''If I see it from that point of view.. then I can say that you are right.''

Sandstorm smiled and gave Firestar an affectionate lick on the ear. Firestar nuzzled her lovingly. ''We should go back. Time to organise a night patrol.'' Firestar mentioned. He jumped off the large stone and glanced at Sandstorm, waiting for her to follow.

''Hmph, alright.'' She chuckled, and jumped off the large rock after Firestar and followed him back to Thunderclan camp.

The two cats walked on. Firestar called the clan's warriors, and began picking out cats to go out for the night patrol. Sandstorm left Firestar to finish his duties. She entered their den, and settled herself onto her moss bed. The warmth of the den, and the pleasant moss bed, travelled up through her body, making her feel relaxed. She slowly placed her chin onto her two front paws and began drifting off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, during the Thunderclan Night Patrol...

''Found anything unusual?'' Asked Frostfur, a snow white pelted she – cat with beautiful blue eyes.

''No, not really.'' Answered back the Thunderclan's deputy, Greystripe. A grey pelted tom with a darker grey stripe running across his back, with golden yellow eyes.

The patrol slowly, silently and carefully began moving through the forest's dense flora. They had to make sure they examined as much of Thunderclan's borders as possible.

Suddenly, Greystripe's ears twitched as he heard a fallen stick snap. Greystripe's head quickly turned to the left, his ears still twitching. ''What in the name of Starclan was that?'' He hissed quietly.

''Sorry, that was me.'' Dustpelt, a dark brown tabby tom whispered to Greystripe, as he swiped the stick he accidentally stepped on away.

''Be careful on what you step. Somebody unwelcome might hear you, Dustpelt.'' Greystripe warned, and turned his head, his golden yellow eyes facing what was ahead again.

''Okay Greystripe. Sorry.'' Dustpelt whispered, following Greystripe. The rest of the patrol also tagged along, trying their best to make the least amount of noise possible.

Moments passed, and still, nothing strange or unusual was inhabiting the Thunderclan borders.

Suddenly Greystripe halted the patrol.

''Greystripe what is it?'' Frostfur asked curiously.

The Thunderclan Deputy turned around to face the rest of the patrol that was with him, and spoke. ''We should spilt up.'' He paused, and his eyes met Dustpelt's eyes. ''Dustpelt, you will be coming with me. Frostfur will be going with Brackenfur.''

Brackenfur, a golden brown tabby tom, nodded with understanding. Frostfur glanced at Brackenfur, and nodded with agreement.

They separated, continuing their patrol. Greystripe and Dustpelt went to the East while Frostfur and Brackenfur went to the West.

Meanwhile, during Greystripe's and Dustpelt's patrol...

Greystripe and Dustpelt patrolled very carefully. They had to have eyes around their heads. Anything could have been lurking in the shadows of the deep forest.

Heartbeats passed, until, Greystripe and Dustpelt halted. Their ears twitched, they could smell something, as well as hear something. Something.. unwelcome.

''Shh!'' Greystripe hissed quietly, and listened closely, his ears twitching from time to time.

''Em.. Greystripe...'' Dustpelt's voice shivered, and he nudged Greystripe's shoulder to get his attention.

''Keep it down! I know I've heard something.'' Greystripe hissed in annoyance.

Dustpelt nudged the Thunderclan Deputy again. ''L-Look there.'' Dustpelt shivered, gesturing his head over to what he wanted Greystripe to look at.

Greystripe looked, and got a slight fright when he noticed two glowing pairs of pale, ice blue eyes, staring right at them from the bushes. Now, there was no sound. Just pure, silence. No wind, no sounds of the forest's fauna. Nothing. Pure silence. Everything stood completely still for a couple of heartbeats, until, the silence became broken by Greystripes startled voice.

''Who are you? Show yourself.'' Greystripe spoke in a commanding voice, placing his left front paw to the front.

'Surely, that is a cat. I can smell that it is. But I cannot seem to resemble from what clan the cat is from. And I can also smell... blood.' Dustpelt thought, as Greystripe's voice was being heard.

The hidden cat said nothing. Again, the pure silence came back for a couple more heartbeats, till the pair of pale, ice blue eyes disappeared from sight. Ratting of sticks was heard from the mysterious cat's direction. The sound of the cat running became fainter, and fainter, till, it was not heard no more.

''Who was that?'' Dustpelt asked, padding over to Greystripe's side.

The Thunderclan Deputy met Dustpelt's eyes, and spoke slowly. ''That is what frightens me, Dustpelt. I don't have a clue who that cat was.'' He paused, and his head turned, facing the front. ''We must inform the others. Firestar, Brackenfur, Frostfur.. everyone.''

The gentle breeze of the night returned, and began weaving through the forest's flora, and was hitting itself against Dustpelt's and Greystripe's pelt.

Dustpelt nodded with agreement slowly, and the two toms raced back to camp, abandoning their patrol completely.


	3. Chapter 1 - Reborn

Chapter 1 - Reborn

''Run.''

''Just run.''

''Do not look back. Run.''

The black pelted tom kept running, just like his mind told him. As far as his paws and legs took him, he ran. The scent of blood was flowing up into the tom's nostrils. He enjoyed the smell of blood, but not this time. It was the blood of his own.

''Damn it..'' The black pelted tom hissed quietly to himself, as he ran and ran. He slowly began slowing down, his wound on his neck getting the best of him.

''You fool. Keep running.''

The tom began getting irritated by the constant commands being thrown at him in his own head. In a couple of heartbeats, everything began getting blurry. The tom felt like if he was in slow motion. The constant voices in his head, that were ordering him to move on, have gone completely silent. Time suddenly became completely still to his very eyes.

He closed his eyes and stopped running, beginning to slow down. The last thing the tom has heard, was a quiet thump of his legs failing, and him falling and hitting the ground.

Everything gone pure black.

* * *

''Do you think he's alive?''

''No. He's not breathing.''

''Give him some more time.''

''Why are we helping him?''

''He will become useful. Don't you know who he is?''

''I do... he is Scourge.''

'Scourge?'

The black pelted tom's eye lids began revealing his pale, ice blue eyes. His tempo of breathing became faster, and more noticeable.

The tom now began hearing faint gasps. Slowly, the nasty ringing in his ears began to soften, and his level of hearing the voices around him became a lot more clearer.

''He's alive!''

''He is?''

''Don't you see? He is breathing. But just to make sure he is..''

Suddenly, the black pelted tom felt a nasty whack near the back of his head. ''Ow!'' He yowled. His head shot upwards. He opened his eye completely, instantly regaining his vision and hearing.

''What was that for?!'' The black pelted tom hissed in anger, his dog teeth that were stabbed into the tom's collar catching the gentle light coming from the warm rays of the early morning sun above.

''Yeah, he is definitely alive.'' A grey pelted she – cat spoke. She had outstanding turquoise coloured eyes, and a navy coloured dog tooth and cat claw collar.

The black pelted tom shook his head, and glanced at the grey she – cat's navy collar, then he glanced down at his own, purple bloodstained dog tooth and cat claw collar.

He met the grey she – cat's eyes, and raised an eyebrow at her.

The grey pelted she – cat glanced down at her own collar, then met the tom's eyes again.

For a couple of heartbeats there was pure silence. ''Oh! You mean my collar? I was always a rogue, but I always wanted to join Bloodclan. Until I found out that you were killed by that Thunderclan Leader, Firestar.. so... yeah. What else can I say?'' The grey she – cat explained, and chuckled at the end. She did wonder, how was Scourge alive now? Every cat knew that he did not believe in Starclan, which prevented him from having the nine lives of a true leader.

''Mhm.. I see.'' The black pelted tom retorted.

Again, silence flew through the air, nothing more was heard but the gentle breeze passing by the cat's ears.

Suddenly, a pale – red pelted she - cat with hazel coloured eyes, appeared from behind the bushes. She was holding a mouthful of herbs in her jaws.

''Ah, Orchid! I thought that you abandoned us or something.'' A sand pelted tom with a white tail tip and one white patch on his right eye spoke. He had pale yellow eyes and worn a black coloured dog tooth and cat claw collar.

Orchid chuckled and dropped the herbs in front of the black pelted tom. ''Greetings, my name is Orchid. I am guessing that your name is Scourge, am I correct?'' The pale – red pelted she – cat introduced herself, dipping her head respectfully towards the black pelted tom.

The black pelted tom nodded. ''That is correct.''

''Oh! Orchid you have just reminded me! We haven't even bothered to introduce ourselves! Apologies. My name is Rift. I would be honoured to be on your side, Scourge.'' The grey – pelted she – cat introduced herself, and just noticed that she, nor the sand pelted tom has even bothered to introduce themselves to Scourge, the first cat to reign over Bloodclan.

'Support me..?' Scourge thought, slightly surprised that those cats wanted to support him after his tyrannical leadership. 'Do they even know anything about Bloodclan and how we used to operate?'

The sand pelted tom stepped forward, and dipped his head with respect. ''My name is Shard. Tis a pleasure to meet you, Scourge.''

Orchid picked up the herbs she brought from the ground and slowly approached Scourge. She placed them onto Scourge's neck, where the wounds that Firestar gave him during the battle of Bloodclan and Lionclan. were located.

Pained flamed up on Scourge's neck area. He hissed in pain, gritting his teeth.

''It will cause your wound to heal faster.'' Orchid mentioned, noticing that Scourge did not think that the herbs were giving him a very pleasant feeling.

Scourge looked up at the three cats that were standing before him. His pupils turned into slits, caused by the light of the sun, and the searing pain coming from the wounds on his neck.

He spoke. ''We will rebuild Bloodclan. Into astonishing levels.'' Scourge paused, and turned his head away from the three cats. ''And Firestar _won't_ even know what hit him..''

'That is my promise..'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Thunderclan camp...

''Eyes? Staring at you? During your patrol? Are you sure..?'' Firestar asked curiously.

''Yes! You heard me. Something, or in fact _someone_ were there! Until a couple moments later.. boom, they're gone.'' Greystripe explained, pacing back and forth.

''They had this bright icy blue colour.'' Dustpelt added in, standing by Greystripe's side.

'' _Icy_ blue?'' Firestar asked, a small wave of fear that made him shiver coming through his body.

Dustpelt nodded simply.

Silence struck. Moments later, Firestar spoke slowly, and hesitantly. ''Hmm.. I see.''

Frostfur and Brackenfur approached Firestar, Greystripe and Dustpelt. ''We have no news. On our side everything seemed to be normal. No one unwelcome was spotted.'' Brackenfur informed.

''We overheard you mentioning to Firestar that you have spotted something strange in fact. Did you recognise it?'' Frostfur asked, licking her left front paw after she spoke.

''Unfortunately, no. Neither me or Dustpelt recognised the intruder.'' Greystripe answered, slightly flattening his ears.

''I couldn't seem to recognise the intruder's scent. I tried to though. I couldn't seem to make out from which clan the intruder was. All I could smell clearly, was blood. Now either the intruder was wounded, or killed someone.'' Dustpelt added in.

''Could have been a badger maybe?'' Brackenfur suggested, cocking his head slightly to the side.

''A badger with bright ice blue eyes? I don't really think so, Brackenfur. Also I don't think a badger would have fled from fighting.'' Frostfur corrected, elbowing Brackenfur's shoulder.

''Indeed.'' Nodded Greystripe with agreement.

''Say, Dustpelt! You said that you smelled blood?'' Firestar asked, meeting Dustpelt's eyes, an idea hatching in his mind.

Dustpelt nodded.

A smile was now plastered across Firestar's muzzle. ''Well then! Show me exactly where you spotted the intruder and we will follow the blood's trail. It might lead us somewhere. At we might find out who that _mysterious intruder_ was.''

Greystripe nodded in agreement, his ears now pointing upwards again. ''Not bad. Not bad at all. We will start our search in just a moment. We need more cats. We need someone who has a good sense of smell.''

A wave of silence flooded over them, till an idea entered their minds on who could be a valuable cat that was good at tracking to bring with them on their search.

''Sandstorm!''


	4. Chapter 2 - Prolonged Beginnings

Chapter 2 – Prolonged Beginnings

''Rebuild Bloodclan?'' Shard questioned, his pale yellow eyes widening in disbelief.

Scourge nodded. ''I haven't given up just yet. I am not that type of cat.'' He spoke, and slightly raised his chin. Pride was noticeable in his cold, ice blue eyes.

Rift lowered her chin, but she still kept direct eye contact with the black pelted tom.

''Look, I know that you are..'' She paused and glanced at Shard and Orchid, then met Scourge's eyes again. ''.. the ambitious type. But don't let your thirst for revenge against Firestar lead you to a wrong path.'' She spoke.

'Wow, I've never sounded so 'wise' before in my life.' Rift thought to herself, and sneaked a smirk without anyone noticing.

Scourge let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. ''Wrong path? I do not see anything so wrong in rebuilding a clan.''

Rift rolled her eyes and sighed. ''Well yes, but you are only rebuilding Bloodclan to get revenge, aren't you, Scourge?''

Scourge growled under his breath. ''I'd watch that mouth if I were you.'' He spoke, and gave Rift a threatening look that created a wave of fear and unease, that flowed from the top of her ear tips, to the very tip of her tail.

Rift's ears flattened. She decided to throw in another point. ''O-Oh really? Well let's see if-'' Until she was silenced by the rough smack on her shoulder by one of her fellow friends.

''Shut. Up..'' Shard hissed quietly, and glared at her. ''.. You are only making the situation far worse.''

They gave their attention back to Scourge as soon as they heard his voice once again.

''I assure you, that rebuilding an entire clan, is not that simple. But, if we want this to work, we got to cooperate. If you don't want Bloodclan to be rebuilt, then I really don't know what was the point in saving me from dying.''

After the black pelted tom finished speaking, Shard and Orchid nodded with agreement.

Rift nodded at the end, slowly, without much enthusiasm seen in her. She could see that Scourge noticed her lack of acting very cooperative, but she ignored it. She could notice, that he did the exact same.

She sighed. 'I really don't know if me and him are going to be 'friends' by the time this starts.' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Thunderclan territory's borders...

''It's really great that you have come with us, Sandy - Sand. Your skills will surely come in handy on this search.'' Greystripe chuckled as he padded along, with the whole search party following Dustpelt.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes and smiled. ''When did you come up with _that_ one?''

''What one?'' Greystripe asked, giving her an innocent look.

Sandstorm laughed. ''Don't play a 'mouse – brain'! I mean that kitty - pet name.''

''Oh _that_ one.'' Greystripe spoke in a sarcastic sort of manner. ''I dunno. Just thought of it not too long ago.'' He grinned.

Suddenly, the calling of Dustpelt was heard. ''Hey! Here we are. This is where me and Greystripe last saw the intruder.''

Dustpelt pointed out exactly where Greystripe and him noticed the pair of ice blue glowing eyes.

Firestar nodded with understanding, and examined the area. To his surprise, he could not seem to locate any blood trail. He turned his head to face the group of cat behind him. ''Try and find some blood trails.''

Everyone nodded and got to work. Sandstorm began examining the air. 'Maybe I will catch a scent of the blood?' She thought, raising her chin to make it easier for her to catch the right scent she wanted.

She could identify many different scents, entering her nostrils. Small birds, mice, squirrels... and blood. To Sandstorm's surprise she received the smell she wanted, very quickly.

Sandstorm called over the rest of the search party cats. ''Good news! I do smell blood. Not too far from here.''

''Then that means that the blood trail doesn't start from where the intruder was standing at after all.'' Firestar spoke. ''We continue searching.''

''The scent is stronger coming from the left.'' Sandstorm added, gesturing with her head over to the left side.

''Understood.'' Firestar smiled at her, dipping his head.

Minutes passed. The search party walked on, behind Sandstorm. ''Oh! I can smell blood too!'' Exclaimed Greystripe.

Suddenly, to everyone's relief, the trail of blood was finally spotted. ''Hah, nice! We found the trail. Thank Starclan that we haven't came here for nothing. Cause if we had then I would have been complaining that I still didn't get to eat that mouse I've caught.'' Dustpelt chuckled.

More minutes passed, as the search party followed the trail. The sun was starting to fall, lower and lower, loosing it's light.

''This search better not last too long. It is getting dark already, and it will not be as easy to follow the trail as it is during the day time.'' Firestar mentioned, raising his chin to notice the light becoming fainter from between the leaves and branches of the tall and lush crowns of trees surrounding them.

Sandstorm walked by Firestar's side, and soon met his grass green eyes, and spoke slowly. ''Luckily, we have found the blood trail before it was getting dark.''

Firestar smiled at her. ''Hmph, indeed.''

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Twoleg Place...

Scourge, Shard, Rift and Orchid began entering a small alley. The alley contained of two bins, and two boxes.

''This is where we settle. I usually sleep by that bin over there, Rift sleeps in one of the boxes, and so does Orchid.'' Shard explained, trotting over to the large bin and settling himself by it.

''I see.'' Scourge spoke unenthusiastically, settling himself by the second bin near the left corner of the alley.

Rift huffed and entered her box, settling herself down and closing her turquoise eyes. Orchid approached Scourge, and whispered ''If you need anything, just let me know, okay?''

''Hmph, sure.'' Scourge retorted, and placed his chin onto his two front paws, and closed his ice – coloured eyes.

Orchid gave him a small nod and turned back, and trotted to her box. Before she entered her box, she raised her chin, and looked up at the dark night sky. The moon and the beautiful shimmering stars made the night seem a whole lot brighter. Orchid smiled, and entered her box. She settled herself down.

'How are we gonna do this...' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes, beginning to fall into a deep sleep.

Hours later, at the Thunderclan search party...

''Mornin'!'' Dustpelt yawned with his jaws spread apart at full length, and he stretched like he always did every morning.

''We should get back to work immediately. No point wasting valuable time.'' Firestar spoke, licking his front paw.

The search party walked on, again. Sandstorm was paying attention on the way the intruder moved.

''It's clear the intruder was a cat. The intruder's paw pads seemed to be covered in blood too so it is possible to recognise the shape of the paw print.'' Sandstorm explained, and gestured to one of the paw prints that were left by the 'intruder'.

''Also, the cat must have been running, noticing how far apart some of the paw prints are from each other.'' She added.

Dustpelt nodded with agreement. ''Exactly. When me and Greystripe where at the point where we first noticed the intruder, we heard it running afterwards.''

Minutes kept on passing. ''This cat has ran quite far! We aren't too far away from the Twoleg Place by now.'' Dustpelt spoke in his regular – sounding tone.

''I do not like the fact of us coming so close to the Twoleg Place. Does not give me the most pleasant of memories.'' Firestar spoke, and paused, getting unpleasant memories of his first meeting with Bloodclan, and.. Scourge.

He continued. ''We will make our night patrolling more frequent. I suggest, that we go head on back to camp.''

Sandstorm sighed. ''I guess you are right. Maybe the cat was lost or something and then it fled from Greystripe and Dustpelt. I agree we go back, truly no point being here any longer.'' She spoke, flicking her tail towards the direction they all came from

''Hah, see this is why we needed _'Sandy – Sand'_ with us.'' Greystripe chuckled under his breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi there! Sorry if you thought that this chapter was sort of boring with not much happening in it, but it is off a slow start. I want to make it seem realistic. But now that Firestar's little search party has bothered to end, we got more space to focus on what the Bloodclan kitties are up to. XD**

 **Firestar: ''Excuse me?! We aren't important any more?'' :I**

 **Me: ''No cause... this story is suppose to be about Bloodclan and Scourge...'' _**

 **Scourge: ''Mhm.. exactly!'' :D**

 **Firestar: ''...'' -_-**


	5. Chapter 3 - Clan of Blood

Chapter Three – Clan of Blood

Three moons passed since Scourge last met Rift, Shard and Orchid. The progress of Bloodclan's reconstruction astoundingly flew by quickly. Kitty – pets and rogues wished to join the newly established clan, despite it's past reputation.

Scourge has deeply focused on his last weaknesses, which one of his most biggest ones were that his clan lacked a medicine cat of some sort.

He brought in specific laws. Part of them were: 'If a cat was part of his clan, the cat was not allowed to kill any clan members.' Which was one of the clan's most strict laws.

Scourge however, still did not cover one of his largest weaknesses. His lack of belief in Starclan. He lacked the nine lives of a true leader, which made him more vulnerable for a leader. But on the other hand, he possessed a skill that no other cat had. Scourge was capable to take away all nine lives of a leader at once.

Bloodclan has discovered an untouched area in the forest, which they now called, Bloodclan territory. They have set up their camp in a similar fashion to the other cat clans.

''I used to be snooping around the other clan territories and seen how their camps look like, when I was once a rogue. Hah, they never even spotted me. I used mud to cover up my scent.'' A black pelted she – cat with pale crimson eyes spoke.

''- Oh! And pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Strike. I would be honoured to serve Bloodclan.'' the black pelted she – cat added, dipping her head with respect to Scourge.

Orchid was given her own medicine cat den. She was quite delighted. She had already managed to gather herbs, and sort them into specific piles, so that whenever she needed a type of herb, she had them neatly organised for her.

Shard was very proud to have been selected as Deputy of Bloodclan. ''I am honoured. I am positively sure that Bloodclan's past deputy, Bone, would have thought that you made the correct choice, sir.'' Shard spoke respectfully. But no one knew what was actually happening inside Shard's mind.

'Aw yeah! Me as a deputy is totally amazing! Hah, I mean I knew I was gonna get picked as deputy. Because I was just born for the job!' Shard thought to himself, knowing that no one can hear what is actually going on in his mind. Only Shard himself can.

Scourge chuckled as he heard Shard's words. ''Bone would have raged if he was still alive and have not been selected as deputy.''

Rift, on the other hand, was selected as Vice Deputy. She was surprised that after the way she acted towards Scourge she was actually picked to be one of the higher ranks in the clan. She certainly wondered what was the reason behind it.

Cats from rogues to kitty – pets joined the newly established Bloodclan. Even some former members of the very first Bloodclan joined.

''Scourge I really cannot believe it's you after all these moons! You remember the battle between us and Lionclan right? You died.. but you are still standing right in front of me. You got nine lives or something?'' A dark – red pelted tom with bright orange eyes spoke. He sounded quite astounded that Scourge was alive. Standing there. Right in front of him, looking him right in the eyes.

''No nine lives here, Ender. No nine lives here.'' Scourge retorted.

Ender glanced at the clan's new camp, and huffed. He raised and eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his face. ''Nice place. I think our lives will be better comparing to the lives we had at the Twoleg Place.''

Scourge nodded, and trotted to his own den. He slowly settled himself down by the entrance of his den.

He glanced at a bird skull that lay by the entrance of his den. The bird skull was from a bird he has managed to hunt down and kill a couple days ago. He pulled the bird's skull closer to him, and between his paws, he began fiddling with it. He sharpened his long, reinforced claws against the bird skull's cranium.

Scourge's eyes were now looking towards the direction of camp. A small smirk appeared on Scourge's muzzle. He huffed. ''This is what I was aiming for.'' He spoke to himself, proudly.

Bloodclan was thriving. For now.

As the black pelted tom continued sharpening his claws against the bird skull's cranium, plans of revenge against Lionclan were popping out of the blue into his head.

''Maybe Rift is right, maybe I am being driven by the thirst of revenge too much.''

He looked down at his sharpened set of claws, and swapped paws, and unsheathed his claws again to sharpen the claws on his other paw.

''But I refuse for my clan to stay in hiding for the rest of our lives from Lionclan..'' The Bloodclan Leader growled under his breath, checking his sharpened, long, and reinforced claws.

The sun peaked out from behind the white daytime clouds, and sent it's warm rays down onto the forest.

Some sun rays passed between the lush crowns of the trees and hit Scourge's dark pelt, making him feel warmer.

Scourge indeed felt warmer, on the outside. He did not know if it was the case, on the inside. Was the ice in his veins still there?

Scourge instantly remembered, back in the alley, with Bone and Brick, in the old Bloodclan's territory.

A flashback has popped inside his mind, of that day, he spoke something he remember to this very day..

'I had the ice in my veins to do what I just did. I expect the ice to melt. But it didn't. It just gets colder, and colder. And I welcome it.'

''Welcome it..'' Scourge repeated under his breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Noticed the chapter was a bit shorter? My apologies. I wanted it like that. But eh, on the other hand, two chapters in one day.. not too bad. ^^ I do hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review and tell me what you are thinking. Any improvements needed?**


	6. Chapter 4 - Something To Fight For

Chapter Four – Something To Fight For

''Hey! No more sleep for you. Wake up.''

The BloodClan leader's ears twitched, his eyelids refusing to reveal his ice pigmented eyes. He groaned quietly and turned away from the voice.

All that the tom could hear now, was quiet mumbling outside of his 'dream barrier'. He sighed as silence took over. That was soon disturbed, when suddenly, he felt the nasty feeling as if someone has just whacked him on the back of his head. His eyes quickly burst open. His head jolted up, the irritating light from the outside hitting his eyes.

''Ow!'' He hissed. He stared up and slowly his eyes began identifying who was standing before him. ''Hmph, Rift.'' He huffed. ''Was that necessary?'' He asked in a rough sounding tone, raising a brow at the she-cat.

''Yes it was.'' Rift retorted, flicking her tail towards the entrance. She tilted her head slowly. ''BloodClan could use a leader, don't you think?'' She spoke, a sly smirk tugging at the sides of her muzzle.

Scourge rolled his eyes. He got to his paws, his muscles protesting when he refused to stretch. ''Did Shard organise a patrol and hunting party yet?'' He asked in his casual tone.

Rift shook her head briefly. ''No. Not just yet. Shard thought that you would do it.'' She answered simply.

Scourge sighed. ''Of course...'' She mumbled, adding a sarcastic flare to his tone.

The BloodClan Leader and Vice Deputy headed outside of Scourge's den. Rift carefully scanned through the area, trying to find the familiar silhouette of Shard, but to no avail. ''Hm.. where could that self-absorbed mouse-brained fool be..?'' she questioned silently under her breath, allowing her tail to sway gracefully from one side to another. Giving Scourge no more attention, she trotted away, disappearing into the crowd.

Scourge sat down, tapping his paw against the ground in an impatient manner. He wanted to speak to Shard immediately. To his luck, it did not take long for his wish to be granted. Rift suddenly reappeared from the crowd of cats, dragging Shard roughly by the tail in a carefree fashion. ''Stop dragging me! I can walk, you know.'' the sand pelted tom snarled, his tail lashing from one side to another with annoyance. Rift bared her teeth at him, and released her grip from his tail. ''Well, then you should have just came along nicely when I asked you to. All you wanted to do was to impress a bunch of other she-cats because you got the rank of Deputy!'' she hissed, shoving him slightly with her shoulder.

Scourge just remained silent for now, finding this 'argument' of theirs rather amusing. Though he was aware that he would have to put an end to it soon. He doubted that any of them would be the 'mature one' and end it on their own.

''Impress she-cats?!'' he snarled, his ears flattening slightly at her response. ''You weren't 'asking' me to come along with you. You were demanding it.'' he retorted, releasing a huff from his maw.

''Lies. I was 'gently suggesting' that you come with me.'' Rift spoke, adding an innocent, yet clearly sarcastic flare to her tone, her eyelids fluttering continuously.

Scourge suddenly let out a quiet snarl under his breath, which was in fact enough to make both felines go silent.

''I was not ordering you two to fight over such a petty little thing like a bunch of immature kits. I wanted to speak to Shard-'' Scourge spoke, his tone sounding as cold and emotionless as ever. He halted in the middle of his sentence, and glanced at Rift for a split second. ''- alone. I think it's time me and Shard had a talk about his responsibilities, because I don't think he truly understands them.'' He continued, selling Shard a clearly sly smirk.

Rift nodded with understanding, dismissing herself instantly, without a trace of hesitation, from the conversation without another word. She wanted to throw another sneer at Shard, but decided not to, due to Scourge's presence. She would deal with him later. It was rather difficult to acknowledge by anyone that Shard and herself were in fact 'close friends'.

The BloodClan leader gave Rift a small nod, and turned his head slowly towards Shard. He cleared his throat awkwardly. ''So, Shard. You know... that I made you a Deputy for a reason. A Deputy, should understand his responsibilities. And that also includes organising patrol and hunting parties when they are not organised.''

Shard gulped slightly, and gave his Leader an understanding quick nod. ''Yes sir. But, I thought that you wanted to do it.'' he answered, not masking his hesitation. He could not seem to do that anyway.

''Aw, yes. Indeed, I understand. But.. I didn't organise a hunting party, or a patrol party. Now did I? Last time I checked, I was in my den. Resting.'' Scourge spoke, his tone sounding strangely silky and honeyed, which was surely enough to make any cat's fur stand on it's ends.

Shard wanted to show, that he indeed got the message his Leader was trying to get across. Shard could not think of a better response, or a better reaction, so he just gave his Leader yet another quick nod. ''I'll keep that in mind.'' he spoke, in a rather rushed manner.

The BloodClan Leader gave Shard another slow nod. ''Good. You seem to understand now. Now get out and do what I 'asked' you to do.'' Scourge snarled, licking the top of his white fore paw in a carefree sort of way. He brushed the top of his white fore paw along his fur behind his ear, not giving his Deputy any more attention. 'Let's make this awkward for him, now shall we?' A voice spoke in Scourge's mind. Without another second to waste, Shard sprinted off into the crowd, to organise that hunting and patrol party.

* * *

~ Meanwhile, during BloodClan's Patrol ~

''See anythin' 'ere?'' a fellow BloodClan patrol member asked, turning to a small she-cat who was accompanying him.

''Eh, nope. Not really.'' the she-cat answered, raising her chin slowly to sniff the air once more. She wanted to be one hundred percent certain that there was indeed nothing unusual in the area.

''It feels weird to suddenly have to live this forest 'ere. The Twoleg Place seemed less interestin'.'' the tom chuckled, his stern tone seeming to constantly be present in the way he spoke.

The she-cat sold him a chuckle of her own. ''Hah, yes. Well, at least the Twoleg Place had some of them filthy dogs. Those mangy curs gave us something to fight for at least.'' she spoke, a small sigh escaping her maw.

The two chuckled again, at the same time. They seemed to be good friends, yet they were new members of BloodClan. They never experienced BloodClan's old ways of living. Most definitely. They never experienced the old blood thirsty Scourge. But, they have heard about it at least. When they were still living the comfortable lives of kitty-pets.

''Something to fight for, you say..?''

Suddenly, the two felines fur bristled, and they turned their heads towards the direction where the unknown voice suddenly came from.

''Who was that? And most importantly.. 'what' was that?'' the she-cat asked, slowly coming closer to her companion's side, scanning through her surroundings cautiously.

Her companion sniffed the air, seeming to get a strong scent. Of who? Another cat, that's all he knew. ''We are not alone.'' he whispered, his claws slowly unsheathing.

Suddenly, a dark pelted tom revealed himself from the bushes, and moments later, two other cats behind him. ''Oh, I'm deeply sorry. Did I startle you?'' the unknown tom snickered, his tail gracefully swaying from one side to another.

''Get out. This is BloodClan's territory you a trespassing on.'' the BloodClan tom spoke in his usually stern tone.

''Oh, but why? We spotted your little patrol party. They spotted us too, and chased us out. But, we came back in, and stumbled across you two. The two love-birds, who ventured a tad bit too far from their own patrol party. Didn't anyone tell you two that it is generally a terrible idea to split up during patrols?'' one of the trespassers spoke, a wide grin tugging at the sides of his muzzle.

The two BloodClan cats remained silent, knowing that it was not the best idea to try and outrun them. They just seemed to realise how far they actually are from their patrol group.

''So, if you are indeed searching for something to fight for, my gang and I can provide you with that.'' the tom continued, licking the top of his fore paw in a carefree manner.

''You and your 'gang'?'' the BloodClan she-cat asked, putting a strange accent on the 'gang' part of her sentence.

One of the trespassers nodded. ''Yes. 'Gang'.'' he nodded, mimicking the she-cat's accent. ''Tell your Leader, Scourge, that we would love to have a bit of his territory. He would be delighted to hear that finally you and your pathetic Clan have something to do. Now go, before I lose my patience.'' he snarled, gesturing using his head at the two BloodClan cats. ''Just to let you know, you are not the only ones who are 'at war' with us. Some Clans, supposedly called 'ThunderClan' and 'RiverClan' are also struggling in keeping my forces out.'' he added, adding a bored flare to his way of speaking.

The two BloodClan cats nodded, and now decided it would be a good idea to make a run for it. Back to camp. Where it was safe. They had no choice but to inform their Leader of what just happened. They doubted that their patrol party even noticed that they were missing. Or perhaps... they did?

Silence has dominated over the area for a split second. But not for long. ''Hm... Vulture? How many cats does it take to deliver a message?'' one of the trespassers asked, slowly turning his head towards the fellow cat named Vulture.

''One..'' Vulture answered, a dangerous smirk slowly spreading, wider and wider across his muzzle.

''Then kill one of them, what are you waiting for? Go for that large tom. I didn't like his attitude anyway.''

* * *

 _ **~ Author's Note: ''I am so so so so sorry that it took so long! I am not dead, by the way. xD I updated like 5 months ago! Whaaat? I do not have a good enough excuse to say why I did not update. All that truly happened, is that I completely forgot about the whole entire thing. I will try and prevent this from happening again. But no promises. =^.^=**_


End file.
